


How About No

by StellarRequiem



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Humor, one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarRequiem/pseuds/StellarRequiem
Summary: Ok, Look.





	How About No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homesickblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickblues/gifts).



Barry did not spend an entire season fighting to keep Iris alive so he could waltz off to speedster heaven or whatever, and he and Iris lived happily ever after, because he wasn't a fucking moron.

The end.


End file.
